Twilightfoot's death
by Penguin598
Summary: Twilightfoot, Grassclans deputy, is attacked by a group of rouges! Along with Lionstar, and three other warriors. What will happen? Read and find out!


**A/N: This is the story of Twilightfoot, the deputy of Grassclan, and his death. This will also explain the end of chapter 9 of my Warrior cats the two Prophecies a bit better. If you don't read my main warrior cat story, then you can just enjoy reading this! **

**Disclaimer: The Warrior cat series belongs to Erin Hunter. I only claim the names I made up, you CANNOT use any of them, but if you already have a name like mine, then I understand. **

**Enjoy! **

**Twlightfoots death: Boneclaw the rouge **

Lionstar watched as Twilightfoot was assigning patrols. "Twilightfoot, I want you to come on a border patrol with me, Fuzzytail, Spottednose, and Rabbitjump." Lionstar said, gathering the other three cats together before heading out. On their way to the Leopardclan border, Spottednose smelled something, and stopped the patrol. "What is it Spottednose?" Lionstar asked the tortoiseshell she cat. "I smell rouges!" Spottednose exclaimed. "That would be correct!" A large pure white tom with amber eyes said, coming out of the bushes with four other rouges. "Who are you?" Rabbitjump, a long legged white tom with brown paws asked the rouge. "My name is Boneclaw, and you must be a warrior." The large white tom said mockingly. "Why do you have a warrior name?" Twilightfoot growled, his black fur bristling.

"He hates clan cats!" A lean black and white tom said, sneering. "Quiet Tire, Boneclaw is speaking!" A creamy white she cat with violet eyes hissed. "You think you are so special because you're his mate, Lavender!" A black she cat with pure green eyes said, spitting. "You're just jealous Emerald!" Lavender spat back. "Quiet, both of you, and let Boneclaw speak." a black battle scared tom said calmly to the quarrelling she cats. "Thank you Scar, now, which one of you can I attack first?" Boneclaw said, scanning the five cats in front of him. "I think…you!" Boneclaw said, tackling Twilightfoot. "Grassclan attack the rouges!" Lionstar yowled, tackling Lavender.

The cats wrestled and fought, clawing and biting each other. Boneclaw pinned Twilightfoot down, just as Lionstar pinned Lavender down. "Unlike you clan cats, I don't give you a warning and let you go!" Boneclaw said, snarling. Twilightfoot looked over at Lionstar and said, "Pick Spottednose, she showed leadership today, and she will be one who-." "I kill you!" Boneclaw yowled and sliced Twilightfoot throat. "No!" Lionstar Yowled and broke Lavenders neck in shock. "W-what have you done? " Boneclaw stammered, as he looked at Lionstar and his dead mate beneath the long haired golden toms paws. "I-I didn't mean too!" Lionstar stammered, getting off of Lavenders dead body. "Lavender, my mate…you will pay for this!" Boneclaw said, picking up Lavender and leaving with the rouges. "Twilightfoot…" Lionstar muttered, his shoulders slumped and he looked old and frail. Fuzzytail, Spottednose, and Rabbitjump gathered around the deputy's motionless body, bowing their heads and picking him up to carry him back to the camp.

XxX

Spottednose went over to Ebonyleaf to comfort her. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling, and someone close to you." The tortoiseshell she cat said to the medicine cat, mentioning her littermate, Leafkit, who had died a moon after their mother had died giving birth to Spottednose and her older littermate, Leopardcloud. Spottednose had also mentioned her son, Greytail, who had earned his warrior name while he died from defending his clan from a badger attack. "I know Spottednose, still…" Ebonyleaf said, looking up at the stars. Stonedust, who is Ebonyleafs littermate along with Twilightfoot, and also a senior warrior and mates with Spottednose, walked over to Ebonyleaf to talk with her, and Spottednose walked away to give them some privacy.

At moon high, Lionstar walked out of den and called a clan meeting to appoint a new deputy. "I say these words before StarClan that the spirit of Twilightfoot may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Grassclan is Spottednose." Lionstar said, his deep voice echoing across the camp. "Why did you pick me Lionstar?" Spottednose said, standing up and walking over to the Hollow log in shock. "Twilightfoot said you showed leadership and the qualities of a good deputy in battle today. Since Twilightfoot wanted me to pick you, I carried out his dying wish." Lionstar said, but something in Lionstars eyes told Spottednose he wasn't telling her everything. "Cats of Grassclan, I promise I will do my best to serve as deputy!" Spottednose said, turning around to face her clan mates. "Spottednose, Spottednose, Spottednose!" The cats called out their new deputies' name with great joy. "I'm proud of you mother." Spottednose looked beside her to see a starry outline of Greytail before he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. "Thank you Greytail, my son." Spottednose whispered, looking up at the glittering stars above her.

XxX

**A/N: Aw that was a much better ending than my other short story on Grassclan. Check it out if you have time, and maybe review it! R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
